


An Unbearable Similarity

by Nora



Category: Nartuto
Genre: F/M, Multi, love loss greif realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora/pseuds/Nora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sound kunoichi is faced with a decision that Sakura can't help but hold close to her own heart. Will the kunoichi fulfill her promise to herself and give Sakura hope or will she fail and doom her counterpart forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unbearable Similarity

" _That's enough, Reizo-kun!"_

 _Katsumi Suki propped herself up against a tree trunk, clutching at her knee ferociously. Dark, heavy bangs hung low in her face, distorting her vision. Blood trickled into the cup of her ear and she shook her head to get rid of the itchy wet feeling but just managed to worsen the dull ache in her temple. Her eyes strained to see her cell member, Hiro Reizo, his hands clenched into fists at his waist, ready to hurl himself at his opponent. He was scuffed and bleeding, much like herself, breathing hard and ragged. Uchiha Sasuke stood like a rod, straight and strong. He was as cool as slate and there wasn't a scratch on him. That perturbed look that was permanently stuck on his face was still there, shining through the anger in his dark eyes._

" _Just let him leave! He's not worth it!"_

 _She flicked her gaze to her other teammate, a beaten and bloodied Matsumoto Hisho who lay face-down on the concrete, his left arm bent at a nauseating angle. Turning back to Reizo and Sasuke, Suki struggled to her feet. Her knee was messed up pretty badly but she managed to shake it off as she took a step toward Reizo. Seeing this, he threw her a look of pure distain and hurled his chakra net at her, tangling her back up with the tree. She groaned and slid to the ground, arms crossed over her torso._

 _Sasuke's usually stoic gaze crumbled and in a flash he was by her side, gingerly picking her up and moving her to safety._

" _What are you doing?" Reizo said, standing a good distance away from his one-time comrade. Sasuke stood up and locked eyes with his foe._

 _Reizo's initial distain transferred to Sasuke's mouth and he spat, "These are your teammates. You inflicted more pain on them than I, the enemy." Sasuke gazed down at the grimacing Suki. "She was attempting to help you."_

" _She was interfering," Reizo slurred through broken teeth. "And I didn't need her help."_

" _So you injure her further? She is on your side!" Sasuke barked, his face full of venom. He snapped back to Reizo and moved toward him. The latter, somewhat nervous around the newly compassionate way the usually stone cold Sasuke was acting, backed up a few steps. "Hisho and Suki are your teammates. You should liken them to your family. You aim to protect them, not destroy them."_

 _Reizo scoffed. "And what happened to your teammates? You just left them so you could come here and squeeze the life out of Orochimaru-sama! I'll kill you for taking him away from us!"_

" _You won't kill me. However long it takes you to become strong enough to take me on now, I will prevail ten-fold. You may be nothing with them," he gestured to Suki and Hisho, "but you're less than nothing without them."_

" _You would kill them in the blink of an eye. Me, I just knock them out to keep them safe."_

" _But who will protect you from me?" A sadistic grin curled the edges of Sasuke's mouth and he squinted. "Who will knock you out?"_

" _I don't need someone to rescue me. I can kill you on my own!" He charged, dodging every hit and punch Sasuke threw._ Maybe I'm getting good at this, _he thought as he finally landed one in Sasuke's gut. He could almost hear the ribs crunch when the Uchiha exploded in a puff of smoke. "Shadow clone," he grunted. Those were the last words that he would say for almost one year as Sasuke jumped on him from above._

* * *

The breeze carries the scent of burning wood over the lake. Haruno Sakura's nose fills with the smokey sweet smell and she closes her eyes, resting on the bank. Birds are chirping and trees are swaying and the sun is sending red and orange sherbet streaks across the sky. She feels at peace, as if she is one with the world. Her chakra is moving in steady waves all through her body, like a current, and it holds her in a state of bliss and security.

"SakurAAA," screames a raspy voice. Her trance melts around her and her eyes snap open. "Sakura-CHAN!"

She stands and yells back, "Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Naruto! Waddya want?"

An orange flash is immediately at her side and before she can so much as blink, Naruto's smiling face is an inch away from her own. "Watcha _do_ in'?"

She rolls her eyes. "I _was_ meditating. But you must have interrupted me for some good reason." Knowing that there won't be a good reason, she grins a sly grin as Naruto halts.

"I…uh…well…"

"Oh, it's fine." She says, waving her hands at him. "You'll just have to buy me dinner to make up for it."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Sasuke may seem too compassionate in the beginning but there's a reason, I swear. Please don't write this off as a Mary Sue yet. Remember this is Sasu/Saku. Not Sasu/Suki


End file.
